Current Household: August 2014
The De La Rosa household is LifeSimmer's Current Household in August 2014. The De La Rosa family resides in Monte Vista, a Sims 3 Store World. They live right at the heart of the town, in the commercial district. Initially, the family consists of the eldery couple Antony and Glenda, their daughter Belinda, and Belinda's daughter, Isabella. Sims Antony De La Rosa Antony loves fishing and is self-employed as an angler. He frequents the various fishing holes of the town, as well as the beutiful beaches of Monte Vista. As of the second update, he has passed on, along with his wife Glenda. Glenda De La Rosa The wife of Antony, Glenda De La Rosa loves gardening, as evident in the various potted plants scattered around the house. She is considered the cook of the family. Much like her husband, she is self-employed as a gardener. As of the second update, she has passed on, along with her husband Antony. Belinda De La Rosa/Belinda Haynes Daughter of Antony and Glenda, as well as the single mother of Isabella, Belinda is employed in the business career. Her job is the family's main source of income. Belinda is a diligent worker, and works hard to provide for her family. She eventually married David Haynes , who is one of her co-workers. As of the second update, she dyed her hair blonde. Isabella De La Rosa /Isabella Haynes As of the first update, Isabella is the teenage daughter of Belinda and an unknown father. Like Antony, she is angler, and they would always go fishing together. She is very close to her grandparents, and their deaths crushed her, causing her to become somewhat "unstable". David Haynes David is employed in the business career, and is a co-worker of Belinda, and they have already gotten married in the second update. He is only a coffee courier (business career track, level 1), however he is a talented sculptor and brings the money into the family by selling his work. He also mastered the scuba diving skill. Biography The family lives in a small house in the heart of Monte Vista. They are described as being somewhat financially inadequate. Belinda is a born saleswoman, and works really hard to keep the family afloat, due to her parents being elders and having to raise a daughter without a partner. Isabella is acquainted with Victoria Costa, who is her schoolmate. Isabella may be insecure about her family's financial status when visiting Victoria's house, as Victoria is born into a rich family. The elders Antony and Glenda are very close with their granddaughter Isabella, as she spends most of her time with them when Belinda has to work. They eventually passed on, deeply affecting Isabella, causing her to lose her bearings on life. Belinda marries her co-worker David Haynes, and since Isabella was still a teenager at this point, the whole family changed their last names to Haynes. Due to insufficient funds, Belinda and David eloped and did not have a wedding ceremony. During the night of Isabella's formal dance, she decided to skip it and holds a protest instead. She drastically changed her appearance to a gypsy-like fashion, and starts gathering interest in fortune-telling, as well as street art. Isabella is said to have "inherited" Glenda's garden, although she has been neglecting it. Upon aging up into a young adult, she did not get a job, instead plans to stay at home to complete her aspiration of becoming a professional author, and trying to keep Glenda's garden alive. Trivia *Both elders in the house were self-employed in their respective hobbies, which was a decision LifeSimmer deliberated on for quite some time, as she did not want them to have a job, as they as are elders and are living their "golden years". *Isabella keeps Antony and Glenda's urns in her inventory. *The house the family lives in is a starter home in Monte Vista, and all players can move into it, if they have Monte Vista. The house is called "Hilltop Heights", and the address is 18 Regalia Court. *Due to David having a maxed-out scuba diving skill, LifeSimmer is considering moving them out of Monte Vista and into a more tropical world, possibly Isla Paradiso, once the family has enough Simoleons. Gallery